Career Choices
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Matt and Gabby's seventeen year old son tells them he wants to join the Chicago Police Department by way of the Marines; Gabriela has a talk with her older brother.


**A\N:** This one-shot would not be possible if not for my Twitter friendswho inspired me to write this one-shot based on a conversation we had. I hope you like it girls :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Career Choices**

"Mom! Dad!" Seventeen-year-old Andrew Matthew Casey ran through the house and into the kitchen, "I know what I want to do next year now." He grinned.

"Alright," Matt put down the tablet and gave his son his full attention, "What's it going to be?"

"I'm going to join the Marines and then apply for CPD," He announced.

The pan that his mother was holding fell to the ground with a loud thump. "You're what?" She asked her son, "When was this decided?"

"Mom, you know I've always wanted to join the Marines and it'll give me a good education and discipline, plus boxing and lots of things. I've been researching it for months'. Uncle Antonio and Diego know even Dad knew I was researching it."

Gabby's eyes went from her son's to her husbands, "You knew?"

Matt sighed, "Yeah I knew but-"

"I'm going for a drive!" She announced and left the house.

"I knew she'd be upset but that's worse then what happened when Diego told Aunt Laura," Andy shook his head.

"Hey, hey, your mother's been through this al her life alright, with your Abuelo and uncle, both when he was in the marines and police, not to mention the jobs we have. She'll always support you, you know that right bud?"

"Yeah I know I just hope Uncle Antonio can handle her beating him up."

"I think your Uncle can handle himself just fine."

"Yeah I guess," Andy said and turned to go up to his bedroom.

* * *

Gabriela parked her car and went into District twenty-one on a mission, not checking in with the desk sergeant she marched right up to the gate and tried to think what Antonio's code could be. She was about to type in the year he got married when she heard a grunt from behind her.

"Ma'am you cannot go up there unescorted and you need to check in with me,' The Desk Sergeant informed her.

"Fine," She spun around, "I want to see my brother, Sergeant Antonio Dawson," She explained, "And why can't I just go up?"

"I can't tell you that Ma'am," He picked up the phone at hid desk and called up to the unit. "There's no answer," He informed her putting the phone back on its base, "Sorry."

Gabriela looked and saw a uniformed officer punching in a number code to get into the unit; she sprinted and caught the door before it closed.

"Ma'am!" The uniformed officer and desk sergeant exclaimed both running after her.

"ANTONIO DAWSON!" She ran up the stairs and then across the unit floor.

"Ma'am you-"

"It's alright," Antonio stepped out of his office, "She's my sister. Just get back to work," He ordered and motioned for Gabby to follow him into his office. "Matt called me."

"So then you know-" She glared at him, "You know that my son wants to join the Marines! Antonio-"

He sat down in his chair, "As opposed to him becoming a fire fighter?"

"That's different."

"No! It's the same! Look it was his decision, not mine and not Diego's!"

"It's not the same as being a firefighter!" She broke down into sobs, "When he's here, there are…. There are people that can protect him. I.. ... I know he's being watched over but over there I don't know. And I can't loose him Antonio. I can't…I…."

"I know," He stood and hugged her, "I know. You know I was a mess when Diego joined up. I know what you're worried about but he'll have family over there. When you're in a unit the men and woman become a family I can promise you he'll be safe."

"No, No you can't," She looked at him.

"I can do the same thing I did for Diego. I never told you this but I pulled some strings and made sure Diego was always being watched, I still have contacts in the Marines. I can do that for Andy too."

She nodded, "Yes please."

"Then its done," He kissed her cheek, "Now do you still want to yell at me?"

"I-"

"Sarge," A familiar voice knocked on the door.

"Yeah Diego,"

"Uh…" He looked between his father and aunt, "They wanted me to see if you were alright."

"We're fine." Antonio reassured him, "Now go back and do your job."

"Yes Sir," He shut the door.

"He being treated alright?" Gabby asked. Diego had just become a patrol officer and was assigned to District twenty-one, he wanted as everyone knew to be placed into the Intelligence Unit as an undercover uniform."

"No special treatment but its hard," He admitted, "He's good police and in a year he'll deserve to be up here but what the higher-ups will say I don't know."

"Lindsay worked under Voight and she wad basically his daughter, he'll be in this unit," Gabby told him confidently.

"Yeah I'm sure he will be."

Gabby sensed a little hesitation but decided not to push it, "Sorry I barged up here."

"That's alright, I'm used to your temper," He smirked.

"Very funny," She rolled her eyes and opened the door and walked out of the unit, "A little family problem," She told the detectives and officers who were all trying to not look at her, "Everything's alright."

"Yeah," Antonio echoed as he walked out of his office, "Now stop this and get back to work! We have a triple homicide to solve! Lets go!"

An unsynchronized chorus of 'yes sirs' and yes boss' came from the bullpen.

* * *

"Hey, you talk thing out with Antonio" Matt asked his wife as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah," She nodded, "And I feel better now."

"Well wait a minute Leslie has something she wants to tell us first." He stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Leslie! Your Mom's home! He called up.

Seconds later sixteen year old Leslie Shay Casey walked down the stairs and followed her parents back into the living room, taking a seat across from them she took a deep breath, "You know the summer program that places high-school Juniors at police station and fire-houses to help out?"

"Yeah," Matt had been one of the ones who founded the program.

"Well I want to apply. I want to become a firefighter," She took a breath and closed her eyes waiting her parent's reaction.

"You sure sweetie?" Matt asked.

"Dad!" She groaned, "How come Andy can be a firefighter and not me! What's wrong with female fire fighters?"

"Nothing Leslie, and you can become afire fighter if you want to. I just want you to be sire that's what you want. Are you sure this isn't because of what Andy said, you know I'm alright if neither of you become a firefighter, you know that right?"

"Yeah Dad, but this is what I want."

"And I want to join the Marines," Andy stepped into the room.

"Andy," Gabby stood, "I'm sorry I snapped, I just… it's going to take some getting used to. I know you'll learn a lot but I'll worry about you, you know I will."

"I know Mom," He walked up an hugged her, "I know you will be."

"I'll support what both of you want though," She looked at both of her children.

"Me too," Matt agreed.

"Thanks," Andy hugged his mother.

"Yeah thanks," Leslie echoed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let mw know what you thought of it.


End file.
